From Anothers Point of View
by Bella Caterina
Summary: From "The Other Side of Hogwarts", Read Jessi's story in her time in Hogwarts. Also based on the Slytherin world.
1. Mondays

**A/N:** _Wow, A new story! Well, this one will be A LOT slower than the other one which I'm gaining the ending on for "Reality Mix-up" {Calm down fans, there will be another one}. Firstly, you must read this story under "Feenix Child" called "The Other side of Hogwarts" She's in my favorites._

_This story is "based" on a true story. Please read the first one before reading mine. It's just my point of view from the story. Alicia is also writing her own version. So then fans can read all three points of views! Yay!_

_Okay, enough of my rambling. Read on!_

__

"JESSICA JAYNE RIDDLE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

Surprisingly enough, the lump curled under the blankets with a swish of red hair poking out from the top didn't move at all. Why would you when you have exactly 5 minutes to get ready for your first class on a Monday morning? Meet Jessi.

"That's it..."

Short for her age, a young skinny dark headed girl grabbed hold of the blankets hiding Jessi and tugged them with all her strength. Seeing this coming, Jessi had already had a firm grip on the blankets and refused to let go, letting her small body fall to the wooden floor along with the blankets. The other girl giggled and looked down onto her best friend lying in a heap on the floor and nudged her softly with her foot.

Jessi ran her fingers along her face, collected her ginger coloured hair as she did and pushed it to the side of her face and blinked her blue eyes open, staring up at the girl. Groaning, she slowly got to her feet and took a brief look in the mirror at her tangled hair, loose pyjamas and tired look written on her face. She hated Mondays.

"We have 5 MINUTES! I'm NOT going to be late for you again!"

"Go without me" Jessi answered the girl, bending over her bed side drawer to grab her Slytherin Robes she was going to dress in for the day.

"Good idea" the other girl grinned, adjusting her mascara in Jessi's mirror. Jessi considered her to be quite pretty; she had the delicate type of body with the dark cunning looks. Not to mention the charm to get every boy wrapped around her little finger, a pure Slytherin.

"Nah, I'm serious, go on Razz, I'll catch up later" Jessi yawned, picking up her hair brush and running it through her mid shoulder length hair.

"Alright, I'll see you in class" Razzy replied, throwing her bag over her left shoulder before darting out of the room without another look behind her. Sighing, Jessi took her time getting changed, brushing her hair and packing her bag before she followed out after her a good fifth teen minutes later.

---

The day went long and slowly, as all Mondays do after all-nighter parties from Slytherin's Quidditch win on the previous weekend. Razzillian had decided spending a bit of time with Jessi's half brother, Tom. The two were currently dating which didn't bother Jessi at all, though she was more than happy for the two. Tom was as close to Jessi as a real brother and she loved him more than anything. Seeing Tom happy naturally made her happy. Jessi would never expect the two to ever hurt each other.

The afternoon strode past and Jessi was enjoying the company of her other friends that "weren't" so friendly with her best friend. Sway, an unusual girl yet bitchy from head to toe. Someone you certainly wouldn't want to be written in her bad books. Kirsty and Kristy, the famous yet almost identical twins of Slytherin. No one could ever tell them apart. Even after seven years of knowing them, Jessi still got confused with the two girls. At this time, the four of them were happily crowded around a small rounded table, bitching and gossiping about fellow students throughout Hogwarts.

"Personally..." Sway started in a serious tone of voice. "Gryffindor don't stand a chance against us this year in Quidditch. Not while we have Marcus as our captain"

Jessi rolled her eyes. Sway, officially obsessed with the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Marcus Flint. Sure, he was attractive...charming...and everything else any other girl could every want, but the way Sway would blabber on about him sent a stab of annoyance through Jessi.

Before anyone of the twins could agree, the portrait hole flew aside revealing James and some unknown girl standing shyly behind him.

Jessi frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the girl. The other girls noticed this as well and now had their eyes set on the new comer. Obviously uncomfortable, the girl stepped to the side of James to show her appearance.

Probably as tall as herself, the girl was attractive no doubt about that. Brown curl locks of hair hung down neatly passed her shoulders and her eyes refusing to make contact with anyone in the group. Noticing the disturbed silence, James cleared his throat to introduce the girl.

"Hey, everyone, this is Beth. She's new."

New? She looked around they're age, why was she starting now? Sway automatically shot a bitchy comment in the girls way, who surprisingly responded well. Sway grinned, shook her hand and introduced her to the rest of them, nodding when she introduced Jessi. Turns out she was in seventh year, she couldn't help but ask why she would start in seventh year and not stay in her previous school.

"Why are you starting now? I mean, school started two months ago." Jessi asked politely.

"Family thing," Beth answered looking uncomfortable to discuss the subject. Jessi didn't ask anymore.

At that, Sway had continued her blabbering about the ever so delightful "Marcus Flint". A good friend of Jessi's, they'd become friends when Razzy and him were dating. As the chattering commenced in the background it pulled Jessi into deep thought about the past...

**A/N:** _Meh, not bad for first chapter. Something different eh? Now I get to explain the past in the next chapter. Ohh, Happy happy joy joy! Review please! hearts reviews_


	2. Slytherin Misfit

**A/N:** _Please please PLEASE don't yell at me! If you're in this story, ignore if something is false. It's my story, I will write it from my memory. I remember Razz saying she grew up with Tom, therefore grew up with me...well Jessi. Most is true, I don't have proof, only my memory and I try to make up as little as possible. Thankies!_

Originally, Jessi isn't blood related to Tom which explained why they were in the same year. Adopted into the Riddle family at such a young age she could never remember. Her parents are supposed to be dead, how? Even Jessi wasn't sure. The Riddles had been her family. Razzy and Jessi had been best friends since they were able to talk. She, Tom and Razz would spend countless days together as innocent children, happily enjoying each others company.

By the time the three reached Hogwarts, The trio split up slightly. All being sorted into Slytherin, but Tom became slightly distance from the two girls. That's when they met Rebecca Salena and Emily Hope. Ah, Who could forget the famous four from Slytherin? They were leaders, throwing bitchy comments and sitting through detention were their hobbies. Jessi, however wasn't as the bad as the other three. Though she'd never admit it, Jessi knew she had been sorted into the wrong house from the start. She always saw herself understanding to others...especially when it came to other people's feelings.

It wasn't until last year (6th year) when Rebecca, Emily, Razzy and Jessi split. And no doubt ever to be friends again. Razzy had eyes for Marcus Flint, yet her little flirtatious charm worked onto him and they started to date. It wasn't until then when Emily realized she also had feelings for the boy. Being a pure Slytherin, selfish and mischievous, she slowly stole Marcus away from Razzy. Bec defended Emily and Jessi defended Razzy. The four refused to speak to each other again.

So here they are now, all gone their separate ways and Jessi couldn't be happier. She didn't honestly pay much attention to the new comer; it wasn't as if they would turn out to be best friends or anything. Razz would always be her best friend for life.

---

The next couple of days went past smoothly, occasionally stopping to say hello to Tom and Marcus (Never together, the two hated each other). It wasn't until Quidditch Practice when she re-met with Beth.

As usual, the Quidditch captains where having a go at each other. Emily hugging Marcus's arm to hold him back and some unknown Gryffindor's doing the same to Oliver Wood.

Jessi sighed. Fights weren't exactly her best interest. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sway bouncing up and down excitedly watching the fight along with the new Beth who seemed as amused as Jessi did. Out of no where Blaise (A fellow Slytherin) and Beth had made their way into the fight, pushing the boys away from each other.

Jessi had no idea someone so small could raise such a voice to get their attention. And boy, was she going for it. Jessi grinned as the young Beth screamed at the boys, telling them to get to their senses and stop acting like children. Then the slap came. A perfect shot right across Flint's cheek by the brave Beth, the first new comer Jessi had ever known to shake some maturity into the boys.

The crowd stood silent, awaiting Marcus's answer.

"You..." he hissed through gritted teeth. Beth didn't move a muscle. She was planted to the ground and it looked like it would take a million people to get her to move. Jessi admired her for this.

And then it was over. Marcus stormed up to the castle and Jessi and Razzy didn't wait to see what the rest of the crowd did and quickly followed up behind him.

"Hey! Marc...whoa...You alright boy?" Jessi asked as she jogged up aside him.

Marcus didn't stop walking. His steps where large, taking Jessi twice the amount of steps to keep up with him with Razzy hot at her heels. "What do you think?" Marcus grunted in reply.

Jessi sighed and held out an arm to stop him in his tracks. Taking the hint, Marcus stopped and stared at the two girls waiting to see what they had to say.

"I can't believe her..." Razzy started, shaking her head softly letting her straight black hair shimmer in the over head sunlight from an open window. "She hit you! She doesn't even KNOW you!"

"Yeah..." was all that Marcus was able to say in reply. He was obvious furious with himself.

"Calm down mate, maybe she's really nice" Jessi suggested, ignoring Razzy rolling her eyes.

Marcus snorted and continued walking, Razz following up aside him trying to bring him into a big hug. Jessi stood where she were, watching the two from a distance. Was she the only one here that thought positive?

**A/N:** _Crap that was short. Alwell, bite me. Review please!_


	3. At it again

**A/N:** _Special Request for Beffy-poo. This crap chapter is dedicated to you._

Another day dragged past and Jessi was getting used to the slowness of each day. It wasn't until a small study session in the library when she came across Tom. He was seated causally in his seat and what looked like a study attempt with the book he was trying to read. Jessi smiled to herself and approached him by sitting on the desk opposite him so she faced him. "Hey"

Tom looked up at the familiar voice. He smiled at the sight of her. "Hey there"

"You're studying?"

"Trying" Tom sighed gave up his attempted and dropped the book on the floor, shifting it with his foot across the floor as if he had never touched it, leaving it for someone else to pick up.

"How's Razzy?" Jessi teased innocently.

Tom rolled his eyes at the sound of her name. Things had been pretty difficult lately. The whole Marcus, Tom and Razzy love triangle had worn off now that Marcus was happy with Emily. But still, Razzy wasn't pleased and often took her rage out on Tom. Tom wasn't good at handling those sorts of things. "Don't ask"

Jessi didn't listen and pressed the subject further. "Break up again?"

"Yes, if you must know"

"Gee, 2 days since the last one"

"Shut up Jess"

"Too bad, I know you love me"

Tom stayed silent as this, scowling silently. Once again, Jessi had won the battle.

At that moment, Sway came gliding into the twos conversation. Jessi wasn't exactly best friends with the girl, she was a bit of a bitch session. But though she accepted Jessi and Jessi accepted her. That's what you get for being a Slytherin. "Yo, What you doing?" she asked while propping up next to Jessi on the desk keeping her eyes onto Tom.

"Not a lot" Tom sighed, picking up a new book and opening it at a random page.

"Em and Razz are at it again" Sway sighed, looking over her shoulder and back to the Library entrance as she did. "Might want to go help your 'friend' from getting a detention" she suggested lightly. She wasn't a fan of neither Emily nor Razzillian, so the fight didn't impress her.

Jessi nodded thankfully and slipped her body off the desk landing on the floor on her feet softly. She nodded goodbye to Sway and Tom as she bent her knees to pick up her own bag and throw it over her left shoulder before darting out of the Library.

It wasn't too hard to find the two girls. The constant whispers of passing students gave away that they were near. After turning a sharp corner down a left corridor, the two girls came into earshot and another corner lead them into view. The two girls were only inches away from each other faces, some invisible force keeping them from landing a hand on each other. Both of them wearing scowls, the small crowd that had formed around them watched anxiously, no one dared to stop them. Except Jessi.

"Stupid whore" Emily spat at Razzy. "Why don't you go hook up another one to add to your list?"

Razzy sneered. "Rather be a whore than a two faced ugly dog like yourself, bitch"

Jessi pushed her way through the crowd. Being small, it wasn't that easy as it looked. After making it to the front, she grabbed lightly onto Razzy's arm, giving her a small tug. "Come on Razz, She ain't worth it"

Emily cocked her head at Jessi's appearance. "Well, if it isn't your little side kick"

Razz stepped in after that. "She's no sidekick, least I have friends"

Emily gave a short small laugh. "Oh yeah, and I don't?"

"The sluts standing behind you don't count"

"Bitch"

"Bite me"

"Let's GO!" Jessi said, starting to get impatient. She tugged on Razzy's arm again, starting to pull her away from Emily. Razzy let herself be pulled away, sneering at Emily and not taking her piercing green eyes off her as she did. Emily smirked and spun around on her heels, her dark chocolate brown hair twirling around her body as she did. Razz scowled at the satisfaction Emily was receiving.

"I thought I told you not to fight with her anymore" Jessi said in an urgent whisper as the two walked down the hall away from the breaking crowd.

Razzy shrugged as they continued together heading towards the Common Room. "She started it"

Jessi rolled her eyes. She felt like a mother telling a small child not to fight with a sibling. Denial and frustration flying from all angles. Now they were entering the dungeons and the statue that guarded their common room door was in sight.

"Blood" Razzy hissed quietly.

Slowly shifting out of the way, the statue revealed a small little entrance hold leading into a room with tables, chairs, armchairs and a blazing fire. Marcus was comfortably sitting in one of the arm chairs. Razzy's face immediately lit up.

"Sparky!" she grinned as she ran over to hug him. Marcus smiled at the girl's appearance, letting Razz drape her arms around his body. "Heya Gorgeous"

Though it was Marcus' normal reaction to call a close female friend "gorgeous", Razzy seems to think its personal and for her own use only. The thought made Jessi giggle. Standing from behind Razzy a few meters away, Jessi lifted her hand and waved in greeting to Marcus. Marcus grinned and waved back.

"Hope the slap hasn't effected your ego too much" Jessi teased playfully

Surprisingly, Marcus didn't scowl or react badly to her innocent taunting. "I met up with her again today, she's actually quite nice."

Razzy stared at Marcus oddly as he said this. Jessi nodded and made herself comfortable in an armchair opposite them. "Told you, but did you listen? Never..."

"Who is this girl?" Razzy asked curiously. Marcus explained without a worry.

"Beth. New here of course, Real nice, pretty too"

"Must talk to her sometime..." Jessi said to herself making a small mental note.

Though she didn't admit it, Jessi could tell that Razzy wasn't pleased with this new Beth girl from the very beginning.


	4. Lifes Complications

**A/N:** _Whoa, Long time, no update! Don't kill me, eh? Beth's started a new story! feenixchild Go see! It's brilliant ;-) Oh yeah Beth, just another thing, I almost keep calling Marcus, "Shane" in this story, it's driving me mad!_

"You did what?!"

Tom shrugged at Jessi as if he was completely innocent. Despite the fact Jessi was furious with him, he glared at the small red head as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Someone had to tell her, she had it coming"

News was in; Tom had a go at Beth on their first meeting. Yes. Never met before, and he calls her shallow. What was he?! Stupid?

"I don't care Tom! That's NOT how you treat people!" Jessi growled at her brother.

Tom repeated his causal oh-look-I'm-so-cool shrug and glanced at the floor with the slightest bit of guilt haunting him. Jessi couldn't really understand herself why she was telling him off for his faults on someone she didn't even know either. Something told her it was probably best to keep out of trouble with this girl for future references, and she would have to be the one saving Tom's ass again.

Tom had obviously had enough and before Jess could open her mouth to shout at him some more, he turned his back onto her and stomped off to the boys dorms. Sighing, Jess retreated back to her arm chair in the open fire. Hope this Beth girl hadn't taken too much offensive over her stupid brother's behavior.

**---**

The slytherin table was filled with the constant chatter of gossip or in most cases, bitching. It was an amazingly beautiful day for autumn weather, clear blue cloudless skies overhead on the great halls glass roof as Hogwarts sat down for lunch.

Jessi, Razzy and Tom weren't exactly as close seated to Emily, Bec and Marcus. Sway, Kirsty, Kristy and Beth were somewhere in between the six, keeping the border line of enemy lines. As usual, Razzy was staring straight at Emily and Marcus with pure hatred.

"Look at her" she sneered, taking a small sip out of her goblet before pulling a high pitched fake voice in mimic "Oh look! I'm dating the Quidditch Captain! I'm a stupid little slu-"

"Razz, you've got Tom" Jessi interrupted, tilting her head in the direction of Tom, opposite them and listening to every word they were saying.

"I know, I was pointing out how pathetic she is" Razzy grinned at Tom innocently who replied with a not-so-happy half smile before returning to his lunch. The three ignored the food fight on the other half and only paid attention when Tom stood up and paraded over to Marcus and Beth. Jess rolled her eyes. This only meant more trouble.

"Ooh, what's Tom doing?" Razzy asked, curiously looking over the heads of people to catch a glimpse of Tom and Marcus talking

"Starting a fight, nothing new" Jessi answered, not bothering to look up from the table

"Why can't they just get along?"

"Maybe because they've been fighting over you for years?"

Razzy stared at Jessi.

"Just a suggestion" Jessi sighed dropping her fork onto her plate signaling she had finished her lunch. Razz smiled, missing the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Come on, I'm sick of this, lets go"

Jessi nodded in agreement as the two girls arose from their seats together, leaving the scene without another word. Razzy's long dead straight black hair bounced as she walked along side of Jessi, her own her tied in small pony tail roughly behind her head.

As the two turned the corner, Razz let out a small gasp of excitement to see a tall, brown headed Ravenclaw across the other side of the hall talking to a fellow ravenclaw student. This gasp, however, wasn't fear or surprise but excitement. Razz had a long history of switching from male to male constantly. Usually, it was Tom, Marcus and this Ravenclaw standing here, Anthony.

Anthony had never appealed to Jessi as anything special. He adored Razz and treated her like a princess so of course she's going to react to attention like that. Jessi wasn't being hard on her best friend, she loved Razz to bits. Just sometimes she couldn't understand why she couldn't be happy with just one guy. The thought of her cheating on her brother also haunted her too.

"Anthony!" she squealed and ran over to him, practically leaping into arms, kissing him on the cheek. Anthony grinned and wrapped his arms around Razz's body, just as happy to see her. Jessi rolled her eyes, turning at her heel and began walking in the opposite direction to the couple. What would Tom say when he found out his girlfriend was with another male...again?


	5. Discovering Love

**A/N:** -_yawn- Warning, Boring chapter here. But I have to add this in; otherwise the upcoming event won't make any sense. This is when Jessi's "not-so-nice" side kicks in. God, I hate this lovey-dovey stuff! Sorry, its short!_

It was a quiet time in the Slytherin Common Room and a good time for Jessi to start on that over due homework. Usually she wouldn't leave her homework to such late notice, but lately Jessi hadn't been feeling herself. All those 7 years of acting as a pure blood Slytherin...If she hadn't been adopted by the Riddle family, would she be in another house? Chances were, she probably would be.

Curled up like a small cat on the sofa, Jessi concentrated on her Transfiguration homework in front of her. Despite the headache that was keeping her down, she focused herself on the paper work in front of her, trying to avoid any surrounding distractions.

Except this one.

Jessi felt two hands clammed over her eyes, blocking her view from seeing anything. Smiling, she knew who it was immediately. "Hullo Marcus"

Marcus pulled his hands away from her eyes. "Howdidyouknow..?"

"Slightly obvious" Jessi answered coolly, returning to her homework as Marcus plopped down on the couch next to her, peering over at the work seated in her lap.

"Aww, hate being predictable"

"I see..."

"What's up with you?"

Jessi lifted her soft blue eyes up onto Marcus, her reaction quite surprised. She shrugged at first, and then retreated again back to her work. After all, Exams were only around the corner. "Just a bit of a headache"

Marcus pulled a sympathy face, leant over and pulled Jessi into a hug. Slightly surprised, Jessi smiled and automatically hugged him in return. And a part of her wished she hadn't, because what's done cannot be undone now.

She didn't want to...but she liked him.

Uh-huh. Her best friends ex and her enemy's boyfriend.

_Enemy's Boyfriend..._

A stab of jealously hit her gut as Marcus pulled away from her. She hated Emily now. Really...hated Emily now. She'd always been quite attracted to Marcus, but she felt stupid being another victim of his charm, sporting acts and now improved good looks. Now it had really taken its toll, she had a crush on Marcus Flint. Those words were horrible to hear, but she couldn't lie to herself. But she could hide it...right?

"Anyhoo, I better get going, Quidditch Practise" Marcus grinned and ruffled Jessi's hair playfully. It was habit for males to do that to her. Even Tom did it. This time she didn't at all seem to mind. Jessi flashed him a more improved happy smile as she flattened her red hair. "Seeya then"

"Hope that headache improves" He called out before leaving the Common Room.

"Yeah...me too..."

---

"God...Why me?"

Jessi pulled her pillow over her face while she was lying on her back, staring up to the ceiling on her bed. Razzy glanced over to her, crawled off her bed and rolled onto Jess', and began poking her with her index finger.

"What's up?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Oh yes, because Best friends never do..."

"Don't take it personally"

"How do you expect me to take it?"

"By dropping the subject"

Razz narrowed her bright green eyes at Jess and lent over her small body and pulled her pillow away from her face and tossed it aside off the bed. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Jessi breathed a deep sigh and sat up opposite Razz. She wanted to tell Razz about her feelings for Marcus...but she couldn't. You would have to be blind if you couldn't see Razzy's effection for Marcus, even though she had Tom as her boyfriend now. And there was Anthony..

"I feel sick" she lied.

"Ha! Easy fixed" Razzy grinned, obviously believing her and scrambled off her bed and off over to her own. "All you need is the pillow-face-treatment!"

Razzy picked up the same pillow she had tossed off only moments ago and threw it back at Jessi, hitting a perfect shot right in the face. Grinning, Jess took the pillow and tossed it back and continued their own little pillow fight until they were too tired to laugh, giggle or toss pillows anymore.


	6. Ideas turn to Deadly Plans

**A/N:** _Beth's the only one who reads this story. I don't care, I wrote it for her._

Days crawled by and soon turned to weeks. And before any of them knew it, November was closing down and December was just around the corner. Jessi loved Christmas, certainly one of her favorite times of year. But despite the holidays nearing, she had other problems to deal with.

This Marcus thing was driving her insane. Instead of seeing him as a friend, it was like he was some celebrity and every time he looked her way or even gave her a careless smile, the uplift that she would feel was truly amazing. And the more times she saw him with Emily, the jealousy rose higher.

Feeling distressed and annoyed with herself, Jessi decided one harmless Thursday afternoon to let her problems escape her for a moment and take a stroll through Hogwarts front grounds. She was half way down to the lake when Tom greeted her. Knowing her so well, he automatically picked up something was wrong. "What's wrong now?"

"God hates me" Jessi sighed as she sat herself on the grass, legs spread out facing the shimmering waters of the lake. Tom sat next to her. "I know what that's like"

"It's Emily" Jessi finally admitted, figuring if she was going to spill her life out to anyone, Tom would understand the most. "I see why Razz hates her so much now"

Tom smirked and looks down to his left at the grass he was pulling up "Don't bother chasing after Flint"

Jessi froze, practically horrified. How on earth did he know? She hadn't told anyone, had she been so obvious? Jessi glared at him and he grinned back in return, knowing he was right. "I...It's not like I want too" Jessi answered, looking away and out onto the lake as she spoke.

"He's stupid"

"I can't help it"

"Why him?"

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"Don't then"

"Drop the subject already!" Jessi growled, annoyed with Tom's taunting. Tom smiled innocently at his sister and stood up, holding a hand down to help Jess up. "You'll get over it"

"God, I hope so" Jess mutter, taking his hand and getting to her feet. Why did he always have to know everything about her? A quick glance at the sun peeping from behind threatening gray clouds and she signaled herself departing. "I've got work to do" she muttered, turned at the heel and dragged her feet along the grass as she made her way back up to the castle leaving Tom very satisfied.

---

With the taste of bitterness in her mouth from the conversation with Tom, Jess lied about her work and decided to retreat back to the common room to do some serious thinking about this exaggerated crush on a Quidditch Captain. Jess swung her body sharply around the corner and didn't see the person coming the opposite direction until they made impact.

"Oh shit...I'm sor-"

Jess' works cut off as she looked directly into the eyes of a Gryffindor. He was tall, but everyone was compared to Jessi. Blonde hair that neatly fell in front of his face with dark chocolate brown eyes fitted his description. Though he did look ever so slightly familiar, Jess still didn't show any mercy. She frowned at the boy and stepped backwards so they weren't to "close". "Watch your step..."

"Sorry" the boy replied, moving a hand up to the back of his head scratching his head nervously. "My mistake, the names Joseph"

Jessi raised her eyebrows at Joseph. He was obviously new; he had no idea who he was dealing with. Jess took another glance up at him and stepped around him, continuing her path without another word. He was like she let him off easy.

By the time Jess had reached the common room, she had also walked past Emily (ignoring her completely, obviously) and Razzy who decided to follow with her back to the common room for the rest of the Saturday afternoon. The two sat in front of the couch, attempting to do homework but ended up gossiping about the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow. Marcus was at training, reminded by Sway who had come down to join the chat. It made Jess realize how many people did actually have a crush on the poor boy. She felt stupid and weak for falling herself.

"Jesus, I saw Emily today..." Sway suddenly piped up once the Quidditch topic had died. "I mean, she's nice and all...but god damn she acts like a little hoe at times" Jess and Razzy grinned at this remark. Sway was famous for her constant bitching.

Then Razzy came up with a pleasant idea. "We should kill her, than we'll see how many people turn up to her funeral" Sway snorted with laughter.

Jess loved the idea, in fact, it was perfect. She wanted to get rid of her, right? It would do the whole of Slytherin house a favor. But Razzy wasn't serious. She didn't want to be a murderer, nor did Jessi at that fact. But she could hide it. Or better yet, Get someone _else _to do it.

And that was the beginning of a plan far too evil than desired.


End file.
